The Final Test
by xXDasXGoochXx
Summary: A lemon-y twist to the Gravity Falls episode: Dipper vs. Manliness. What if his final Manly task was something different? Rated M for xXDasXGoochXx. First Gravity Falls Story!


**A/N: my first crack at Gravity Falls. **

The Final Test

By: xXDasXGoochXx

DO YOU WANT TO BE _MANLY!_

Dipper swallowed the lump in his throat. The loin cloth they had given him flapping back with the force of the Leader-ore's manly voice. His glowing manly red eyes glared down on the wimpy Dipper. Dipper pounded his scrawny chest with his wimpy fists.

"HELL YEAH!" Roared Dipper, he grunted as he flexed non-existent muscles.

"THEN YOU MUST DO THE FINAL TEST!" the largest and manliest of the minotaur's slammed his fist into his chest, roaring as he pulled out a small square piece of black leather; a white skull was on the front a white circle on the back. The Black mammoth-sized Minotaur threw the slightly green bloodied leather at Dipper's feet.

"BRING BACK THE BLOOD OF A _VIRGIN! _THE MANLIEST THING ONE ANY MAN CAN DO!"

Dipper paled at this, "V-virgin?" Dipper didn't know of any virgins, well, not counting his _sister_, but that would be…he shivered slightly at the wrongness of it.

The Leader caught the small show of unmanliness in his sharp red eyes.

"WHAT? ARE YOU NOT _MANLY_, DID WE MAKE A MISTAKE TRAINING YOU!?"

Dipper frowned and shook his head, puffing out his chest.

"Of course not!" he slightly deflated, "I-I just don't know any virgins in Gravity Falls! Well, except for…my _sister_."

The Minotaur leaned down until his face was inches from Dippers face. Dipper could see his reflection in the Manly creature's eyes. He grinned showing his manly teeth.

"WELL, GET TO IT!"

XDXGX

"Epee! We did it! When are you going to call? Do you want to call now? I don't have a phone. Let's buy a phone! We could put it on a credit card! Let's get a credit card!"

"Mable! Let a man enjoy his pie!" said her uncle, who stuffed another fork full of delicious cherry pie. Mable looks sad for all of a second until she spots Dipper. Pressing her face against the glass; she beat on it with her fist.

"Dipper, hey Dipper I can see you! It's me Mabel!" Mabel sped out of her seat to instantly appear in front of her brother, startling him slightly. He paled slightly and looked away. Mabel noticed he had slightly dark circles beneath his eyes. She frowned; worry settling on her face.

"What's wrong, bro?" Dipper gripped the small piece of black leather in his closed fist. He exhaled deeply and loudly; the two sides of his conscious had been warring all day:

Be a Man?

Or be the guy who lip sings a European females Pop song?

"Dipper?"

His eyes hardened as he made his decision.

"Mable, could you follow me, please?"

XDXGX

Mable chuckled nervously; her usual optimistic and upbeat attitude slightly dampened by her confusion, and slight skepticism with her brothers odd "request". Currently, he was tying her left wrist to one of the bed post with a bit of rope.

"Uh, Dipper, this is a part of your trial?"

Dipper nodded as he walked back to the foot of the bed.

"Yep," he said, stripping off his hat and jacket. He stopped to send an accusing look. "Do you not want to help me or something? You said you would."

"Well, yes, I _did_ say I would help you when you needed it. But, well, you didn't really go into detail with what I'm actually _doing_."

Dipper tapped his chin; he reached into his pocket to show her the black square of leather.

"Well, the Minotaur told me in order to pass the final test and become a man; I would need the blood…of a _virgin_."

She paled slightly, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"W-well if blood was all you needed, why did you tie me to the bed then? I'm not afraid of needles."

Dipper shook his head as he kicked off his shoes and socks.

"Yeaaaah-no, that's not gonna work. The Minotaurs were pretty _specific_ in what they wanted_._"

He dropped his pants, revealing heart shaped boxers. Mabel's eyes widened and she paled considerably. She glanced down at her brothers growing…_thing_. She drew her knees up.

"Oh…"

Dipper didn't respond immediately; instead he chose to focus on his task before he lost his nerve. He clambered on to the bed; gripping one of Mable's drawn up ankles. He stopped short of moving, instead looking at her; a pleading look in his eye. It was obvious he had no intention of forcing her (anymore than he already had). Mable sighed in defeat; her ever bright need to always help her brother won over against her fear.

"T-this isn't going to hurt, right?"

Dipper shrugged. Mabel pondered on her choice for a moment longer before finally giving in. she parted her legs, blushing and looking away as she gave her brother a full look of her baby blue underwear.

Inwardly, Dipper sighed in relief; he _knew_ he wouldn't force her, to hell with being a man! He moved on his knees until he was halfway between her legs. With shaking hands, he reached beneath her skirt to grip the elastic waistband of her panties. He slowly slid them off; his face growing hotter as more private skin was revealed to him. He helped her remove one leg from her underwear, his eyes fixated on her slightly puffy, lower lips. A soft looking, brown peach fuzz covered her pubic mound. As she had lifted her leg to remove her underwear partially, the chubby lips had parted slightly, giving him a peak of something pink.

He looked up to her face; her cheeks were red, her eyes clinched shut and her head turned away.

He frowned, before returning to the task at hand. Reaching a tentative finger out, he prodded around the entrance; noticing immediately that it was incredibly warm. He wanted to stick his finger in, what would it feel like? He wanted to know.

He paused to look for confirmation; instead, she still looked away. Shrugging, he slowly inserted the tip of his finger; this earned a shocked gasp, and a slight jerk of Mabel's body. He stopped immediately.

"D-did it hurt?"

She shook her head, eyes wide open and staring in confusion.

"N-no, it felt weird actually," she couldn't really describe it, similar to when something tickled her feet. She noticed his concerned looks and quickly insured him. "It's weird in a _good_ way."

"Ah," e said, looking back to his partially inserted digit. He had stopped at the first knuckle. He felt as if he had placed his finger in a tight, warm and moving sheath. He pushed his finger deeper. Mabel clenched her teeth as alien pleasure assaulted her. She panted heavily; her face was hotter than she had ever remembered!

Dipper was surprised and speechless as her privates clamped down on his finger. It was getting wet! He looked down to his underpants; his erection had poked out of the slit that allowed urination without the removal of one's pants. The slightly purple tip leaked out tiny droplets of a clear liquid.

In the back of his head, something told him he should _totally_ stick his wiener where his finger currently was. He removed his digit slowly, astonished as it dragged along with it a thin line of liquid similar in color to that of what was leaking from his pee-hole.

H swallowed heavily as he scooted a little closer, spreading her legs, lining up his tip where the hole had been.

He looked up at her, noticing the fear and anxiety that seemed so foreign on his sister's face.

"O-on three, right?"

Dipper nodded.

"One…two…!"

Dipper thrust in on two, wrapping his arms around her torso as she bucked and cried out from the pain. He noticed blood seep out from around his member. Grabbing the magical leather with one hand, he swabbed some of it, noticing the white circle glow red, signaling the task completed.

"Y-you said three!" she cried pitifully as the pain as a new wave of pain assaulted her. Dipper felt sad for all of a moment until the feeling of her insides reached his brain. It was _amazing_.

His hips moved of their own accord; thrusting quickly and sloppily. Mable gasped as the pain slowly ebbed away into something marvelous; her insides were so full! She let out a long and deep moan as she felt something coming…something tightening; like a coil that was reaching its breaking point. She wrapped her legs around his waist, awkwardly attempting to meet his thrusts even with her wrist tied. Above her, Dipper groaned.

"S-something's coming….."

"What?...!" she gasped as she felt something hot and sticky fill her; the tightening reached its limit as something popped. She let out quick and loud chirping noises as she came for the first time. The orgasm lasted almost a full minute before they both collapsed; he on top of her.

They both panted deeply as they tried to recover a bit of their energy for their spent bodies.

Looking down at her twin brother's hair as his head rest against her chest, she chuckled, her optimistic bubbly side returning.

"I guess this makes you a man!"

End?

**A/N: LIKE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW!**


End file.
